1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a hair sewing fastener.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to put their hair up in various styles. One way to put the hair up is to have a professional hair-stylist sew the hair into an upswept style by using a traditional needle and thread. This process is affective but only lasts a short period of time until the wearer has to cut the thread from the hair. This technique is temporary, time consuming, and costly.